Portable media players have changed the way users incorporate music into their daily lives. Advances in portable media technology have made devices smaller and lighter, allowing users to access music and media content while engaging in nearly any activity. Improvements in media storage capacity also allow users to store and access a substantial amount of media content. In addition, increased battery capacity allows users to use devices for extended periods of time without having to recharge the device.
Furthermore, many mobile phones, such as smartphones, have media player functionality and Internet access. Users can access music that is stored on the phones or “stream” it via the Internet. Streaming allows users to continuously receive media content from a provider, much like traditional broadcast media. A user with an Internet capable smartphone has access to a virtually limitless amount of media content from any location where the phone has coverage.
It is common for people to have a mobile phone, portable media players, or both. Accordingly, many people have become accustomed to listening to music throughout the entire day, even during everyday activities such as commuting on public transportation or doing chores. Additionally, people are incorporating music into with outdoor sports and activities. For example, runners and joggers frequently listen to music as a stimulus or a distraction to improve their performance.
It has become increasingly common for people engaging in outdoor activities, particularly skiing and snowboarding, to use portable media players and mobile phones to listen to music. However, both in-ear and over-ear headphones are ill adapted for these activities.
Generally, these activities require, among other things, the use of a helmet or head covering beanie, and goggles. Winter specific headwear is typically designed to partially or completely cover the ears to protect against the cold and wind. In-ear headphones (e.g., earbuds) may cause discomfort due to the pressure exerted by the helmet, beanie, or goggle bands on against the ear. Even if the user adjusts the headgear away from or off the ears, earphones are very likely to fall out while engaging in the activity.
Generally, over-the-ear style headphones completely cover the ear and are positioned over the top of the head of the user. Therefore, a user wearing a helmet, which is commonly worn while snowboarding or skiing, will not be able to use headphones. If the user decides not to wear a helmet, headphones may be worn, but it is too cumbersome and difficult to secure on the user's head while the user is participating in the activity.
In addition, traditional headphones are inconvenient for outdoor activities because they typically connect to the media player or mobile phone by wires. The wires can be entangled with equipment, clothing, and the user's hands and become a great inconvenience to the user. In addition, wires can hinder and restrict the movement of the user's head and neck, preventing the user from safely and comfortably participating in the activity.
Moreover, it is difficult and inconvenient for a user to operate the media device or mobile phone while participating in an outdoor activity. Skiing and snowboarding require users to wear thickly padded gloves, which prevents the user from having sufficient dexterity accuracy to control the device. In addition, most of the current devices have a touchscreen interface that requires the conductivity from a person's fingertips to operate. Therefore, a user would have to remove his or her gloves to use the device. Although some earphones and headphones are equipped with a control adaptor built into the wire, the control adaptor is typically too small to be properly and accurately used while wearing gloves. Thus, there is a need for skiers and snowboarders to be able to conveniently control a media device or mobile phone while participating in the activity without having to take off their gloves.
Furthermore, using traditional headphones may pose a dangerous risk to people participating in outdoor activities. Although popular and largely enjoyed, skiing and snowboarding is an inherently dangerous activity. A skier or snowboarder should be fully aware of the surrounding environment, especially the sounds of other skiers and snowboarders nearby. Wearing traditional earphones or headphones may pose a significant risk to the user because traditional headphones are designed to block out all ambient noise. Thus, there is a need for skiers and snowboarders to be able to listen to their media player or mobile phone without having all ambient noise being blocked.
It should, therefore, be appreciate that there remains a need for headphones that can be used with protective helmets, ski caps, earmuffs, headbands, among others, particularly while participating in outdoor activities, such as skiing and snowboarding.